


Strip Search

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Glove Kink, Gloves, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Spy Armitage Hux, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: When Armitage Hux became a spy, he never expected Rose Tico to become his handler.He never expected to fall in love with her, either, but it led to some of the most thrilling roleplaying games he had ever played with a lover, especially when it was right under the noses of all who expected him to interrogate her.If only they knew he liked to tie her up, and she loved it just as much. That was how Rose ended up on his ship for the third time in six months.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Strip Search

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to dip my toes into writing GingerRose for a while, so here's my first offering! Starting out with a bang haha. Hux is already established as a spy at this point, as is his relationship with Rose. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was the third time in six months. Six months.

General Hux was internally grumbling as he stepped calmly down the echoing hallway. He  _ would  _ remind her of the importance of not flaunting the privileges she had. 

His body was stiff, as befitting a man of his station, even if seeing the captured stowaway made certain parts of his body ...stiffer than others. 

She was fierce as she snarled at her captors, resplendent in First Order garb that fit her like a glove. Even if it still wasn't to regulation, despite his careful instructions how. 

She always had liked disregarding authority. Lucky for her, he had a firm, thoughtful hand to guide her. 

In another universe, she would have been the Bonnie to his Clyde in the engineering division of the First Order. They would've brought the whole galaxy to their knees with their combined knowledge and passion. 

Everyone who worked underneath him was smart enough not to ask how she got a hold of an officer's uniform every time. He marched forward, binders clipped to his side and rapping his interrogation stick against his gloved hand. The thought of what he would do with the roll of rope tucked in his back pocket made him hard as a rock as he stopped in front of the firecracker who always came back for more punishment, never knowing when to give up.

He faced his men first. "Here to interrogate the prisoner." Then his cold eyes fell upon her blazing ones as the game truly began. "I see you slipped by my defenses again."

"It was  _ easy,"  _ she taunted, straining against the Stormtroopers that held her arms. "Good will always outwit evil."

He chuckled, a mirthless little thing, as he circled her like the prey she was, observing the total look of her. There were at least three violations of the dress code; she would be punished accordingly. 

He stepped into her space and traced the string of her necklace against her bare skin revealed by the unbuttoned shirt. She squirmed under his touch, how he toyed with her because he could, and he loved every second of it. He dragged his finger along her heated flesh, eyeing the swell of her breasts before looking up with darkened eyes. 

Dryly he commented, "Yes. That's why we always capture you, rebel scum." 

"It's good to see you, too, General Hugs," she quipped, raising her eyebrows. "I've missed our little run-ins."

So had he, even if he hated that moniker. Still, the truth that she had come because she missed him never failed to warm his heart. She was taking a huge risk to come, and he always asked her not to, fearing for her life, telling her they could meet off-world more frequently. But she did as she pleased, impulsive and caring to a fault, and far too candid to be a spy. Lucky for her, she could tell the truth and still make it sound like a lie. 

"Somehow I doubt that's why you're here." Moving so there were barely inches between them, he raised her chin, his leather creaking against her heated skin. "Now, what did you  _ attempt _ to steal this time, Miss Tico? Hand it over, and I  _ might _ be generous with you."

All the Stormtroopers tensed, and he grinned internally. They all secretly loved it when he had to interrogate Rose. She was the most vocal prisoner and gave the best fight back. 

It was always a good show behind closed doors. 

"You're delusional if you think I'll tell you anything," she replied, eyeing him a split second of time before she went for his finger that was still touching her. Her teeth sank into his glove, and in the process of pulling away, he lost his glove.

He was  _ not  _ amused. 

She looked positively feral before she spit out the glove and stomped on it. "If you want this intel, you're going to have to interrogate me again." Her voice became low, almost a purr. "You'll have to strip search me to find it."

" _ That _ can be arranged," he said, smirking when she couldn't hide a full-bodied shiver. His bare hand rested against her clavicle, burning her skin with his intensity. He slowly, purposely slid down her generous chest while holding her gaze. "I will take  _ pleasure _ in stripping you down and discovering all your secrets." He pulled out the binders. "In humiliating you and making you beg for mercy."

She would be begging for release under his skillful, firm hand, and he'd choke all sounds of pleasure from her with his fat cock stuffed inside her tight, little mouth. Based on the knowing look she gave him, she wanted the same thing as him. 

"I will  _ never  _ submit to you," she shot back, rising on her tiptoes. 

As she did so, he felt her bountiful breasts in two places: at the bare top with his finger and against her clothed, hardened nipple with his knuckle. It took everything within him to stay composed and will away the arousal he felt before withdrawing his hand and binding her wrists together in front of her. 

"Bend over and pick up my glove."

He faced her long enough to peek down her open shirt and to see that she had grabbed his glove. Turning around in a huff, he stalked down the halls to a particular interrogation room. It was always the same one, the one reserved for Resistance members since it had no cameras. It gave them the privacy needed to thoroughly interrogate each prisoner.

It also had the thinnest door, so everyone could hear the louder noises made. All his men liked to loiter outside the door while he was in there with Rose, and it was the one time he excused negligence of duties.

He wanted plenty of witnesses to the little game he played with his lover. 

Rose followed behind him a short ways, her heavy steps echoing louder than the men who pushed her forward. They all stood tensely in the turbo lift, Hux's eyes never leaving his prey, and he was the first in and out, leading the way to Room 69. Punching in his personal code and stepping in front of the retinal scanner, he opened the durasteel door. 

"Bring the prisoner in and leave us."

The room was simple. It had a small, chrome table with four matching chairs, as well as a long, body-length interrogation chair with all the straps and whistles. 

The first time Rose appeared unannounced on his ship, he tied her up on the interrogation chair and made her scream for hours as he brought her toward her peak before backing off wickedly. 

The second time was set up similarly to how it was now as Rose was trotted in, facing the small table.

With a salute, the Stormtroopers left, and the door shut tight behind them. For a moment, all was too quiet. With catlike grace, he moved behind her, placing his hands on her right hip and cupping her left breast. 

She was such a small, full thing compared to him. He loved their differences in height and size; it was hard to break her. As plump as she was, she was satisfying to hold as he pounded into her ruthlessly, claiming her for himself and himself alone. 

Rose's breath hitched as she leaned into him, seeking friction against her taut buds. 

"Hux."

She sounded so breathless. He couldn't wait to make her scream. The hand at her hips slid forward, hovering at the front clasp of her uniform pants.

"Miss Tico," he said loudly before whispering in her ear, "you are insatiable; you came back too soon."

She shook her head emphatically, grinding her rear against his throbbing cock. "Not soon enough," she said, just as quietly. 

His booted foot kicked the table leg. "Tell me!" More quietly, he hissed, "Please tell me there was  _ something  _ you need to tell me." He rubbed against her, admiring how soft and pliable she was compared to his hard body. "You're too valuable."

She leaned back, mouthing, "I love you."

Capturing her lips, needing to tell by deed that he felt the same, he tweaked the nipple in his grasp, making her whimper. His other hand undid her pants, pushing them down slightly and holding them with his pinky to reveal she was going commando. His cock stood at attention, eager to salute her. 

A little louder so as to be heard, he drawled, "You have one last chance. Give me what I demand, or I shall take it from you forcibly."

"Do it," she dared, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "I'm not giving you anything."

"We'll see," he said with a small quirk of his lips. 

He banged on the table before pushing it away, and when he pointed toward it, she nodded, jogging forward and bumping into it, just like he did. Both grunted at the contact, and he rolled her nipple, making her sound like she was moaning in pain.

A little tussle before the real action.

The hand near her opening snuck higher, and he gloried in the wet heat he felt radiating off her before he inserted two long fingers inside her drenched pussy. She eagerly swallowed him all the way, bucking against his hand. Unhurried, languid strokes stoked her fire until he pulled out, making her gasp loudly. Whacking the First Order-issued standard belt against the hard table, her pants puddled at her feet.

"Your little Resistance always prides itself on stealth and not getting caught. It seems I've caught you with your pants down," he said, resuming his leisurely pace inside her, this time with three fingers. "Again."

He knew those outside would hear her gasp of outrage and his comment, that he had begun. 

So the true fun began.

"I'm not saying anything after last time," she said, still breathless as she rolled her hips and sagged against the hand that fondled her breast. 

"I thoroughly enjoyed our last meeting here, and I intend to this time, taking everything I want. Where shall I search first? Your feet and ankles?" His front plastered itself to her back, pinching the neglected nipple as she whimpered. Her core soaked his fingers with more of her slick, so he increased his pace, at the same time edging her forward so her legs were flush with the table legs. 

He couldn't get enough of his handler, of the brilliant woman with the fiery spirit that he wished every First Order member possessed. With her passion and drive, they would've conquered the galaxy long ago, and she would've won them all to her side with her compassionate heart. She would've made everyone like being conquered just to be in her presence. 

He had spent too many hours and weeks exchanging barbs and having technical conversations over encrypted lines for him not to respect her. He had been interested in her since that first meeting, when she bit his finger, and working with her had shown they had more in common than they realized. 

It was only a matter of time before their hearts got involved. Both poured themselves into everything they did, and when he had determined to become a spy to sabotage Ren, he had never imagined this would happen, that he would find companionship and love, and have a real reason to save what he loved. And he had fallen hard for her, even if he refused to act on it until she kissed him.

They had been staying up all night together decrypting something. Their eyes could barely stay open despite the ridiculous amount of caf and tea they consumed. He had been sitting beside her all night, and he was almost positive the only reason he had stayed so awake was because he kept brushing against her, making him fight an awkward boner all night. When she thanked him and kissed him, he knew then that his feelings were returned, and he pursued her. 

At that point, they couldn't keep their hands off of one another. It helped that they were compatible. 

He had always liked rough sex, and finding a woman who wasn't delicate and breakable and who liked the same things was hard. But Rose surpassed all his expectations. She lived for his gloves and stick. 

Back in the interrogation room, when he deemed that she had enough of his fingers, he stole them away and licked them clean, making her groan. Looping his right arm around her stomach slowly, she saw his broadcasted intentions and lifted her arms until her forearms were parallel with her body. At that, he pushed her down against the table, creating a loud, booming noise as the binders and their bodies collided with the small, sturdy table. 

They were both bent over the table now, just the way he liked her. "So we're feeling feisty today, are we?" he said loudly. "I can fix that."

"No. Wait! Oh please, not that!"

He got up and pulled out the red rope from his pocket, kneeling to tie her ankles to each of the table legs. Making sure the soft rope wasn't too tight to burn or hurt her, he kissed each shapely leg and made sure she could move up and down. 

It was always so much better when she was restrained, helpless before him and begging. Her exaggerated pleas made him even harder, and he cut them off before too long. 

"Then tell me what I want to know. If you're going to fight me, I'm going to restrain you." He shifted up and admired the way her legs were splayed for him, showing him her engorged, pink flesh, dripping with need for him. "I will find it, even if it's not in your shoes or down here. I'll work my way up."

"It's pointless. Useless. You won't find any new information--"

Slap! His hand fell across her ass, loud enough to be heard through the door. Rose gushed as words became choked in her throat, his glove dropped on the table. She wriggled into position to take him better, blowing a kiss to him to encourage him.

In moments like that, he wondered what he had done to deserve such an understanding, loving girlfriend. He always worried when he had to make up a game on the fly that he would hurt her too much that time, and she knew it. 

Because of that, he would do  _ anything  _ to protect his Rose, and he'd destroy the whole galaxy for her. Just to see those eyes that looked upon him with love and adoration. 

Hux used his gloved hand to slide two fingers along her seam, watching how her juices dribbled into his palm for him. 

"Such a good girl for me," he whispered softly. A little louder he commanded, "You'll speak when spoken to." He hit her other cheek with a resounding crack. "Now, tell me, or I'm going higher."

"Find a dark hole and get lost, imperial colonizer," she snarked, wiggling her behind at him. 

He grinned. "Perhaps I will, if the information is inside it. Like...here."

Four of his gloved fingers plunged inside her, and she cried out, rocking against the table wildly. "Yes, try there," she hissed, groaning when his clothed member pressed against her behind. "I think, uh, that you'll find--"

"Nothing," he said darkly, moving faster until his thumb circled her clit. "I'll try here."

She came with a shout on his gloved hand, soaking his glove with her fluids. As her body wilted against the table, boneless and sated, he licked her off himself, pleased with how fast he had managed to make her come. Next came his bitten glove and stick. 

His stick was a modified riding crop, thin and firm, with a leather tip that he designed especially with Rose in mind. 

"My, you're loud today despite not giving me anything," he commented, making both of them smile. "Drop your pants."

She blushed furiously, swaying her hips as she enticed him to come closer again. "My what? You have got to be--"

"It's either that or I inspect your person with my stick. I will be  _ thorough _ ," he assured her, going to her downturned face.

"Drop. Your. Pants."

His threatening command made more liquid dribble out of her, and he eyed it longingly. 

He loved using his bare and gloved hands against her ass, loved seeing his hand print marking her plush curves, but too many whacks would be loud and suspicious. So he settled for using his stick. The problem was that she moaned uncontrollably after multiple hits, and that would also give them away. 

So he enjoyed using other methods to give them both the pleasure they sought. Taking the glove with her bite marks in it, he shoved it in her mouth like a gag. She knew immediately what it signaled, and she bent forward more, to give him the best angle. 

"Better," he said, walking behind her once more. "I'll bring you to heel yet."

He never wanted to tame her, to stop her inner fire. He wanted to fan it, strengthen it, because it made Rose who she was. 

And he loved a girl with spirit who talked back to him in bed. Making her submit to him was all the more satisfying.

Seconds later, he used precise, controlled strikes with his whip to hit her bottom repeatedly, one hit for every clipped sentence. "Where is it? Here? Or here? Or perhaps here?"

Even with the gag muffling her, she still moaned loudly, begging for more. 

"None of those places. Let's try up here."

He rained six more hits upon her so her tanned flesh was now red in spots. He wanted to give her welts, something to remember him by, but he needed to check with her first. 

Stepping forward, he rubbed her abused skin delicately. "Are you ready to talk?" She shook her head, and he smiled at her stubbornness. "I asked you a question as your superior. Answer me." She rolled her eyes at his big talk. "There's a punishment for not speaking, and you're about to receive it."

Her whole face changed as she lit up and nodded her head, silently asking for it. Excitement coursed through him that he could finally touch her, if only for a brief time.

"Very well." 

He unzipped and shucked his pants, his cock heavy and fully erect. Her hungry eyes followed his every movement as he stepped forward. He pressed his head against her weeping slit, making a strangled noise leave her throat. She moaned louder and made the table shake when both his hands gripped her generous hips, dragging the length of him inside her to feel just how wet she was. 

She was everything soft, warm, and welcoming. She felt like home. She was all he had ever wanted in a wife, and when this war ended, he fully intended to marry her and carry her off to Arkanis, where they could invent and do kinky things together for the rest of their lives. In peace. 

This strong, incredible woman deserved nothing less. 

"I owe you four strikes for your uniform infractions," he murmured. She looked at him like Life Day had come early. 

When he was done teasing her folds, he stepped back and readied his crop. One whack came after another, making sure that four came across her thighs. The table rocked and scraped against the floor as he continued his assault upon her ass, calling her every sort of nickname he could think of for Resistance members. Harder and harder he struck her, each stronger than the last, until he could see droplets of her slick slip down her thighs. Satisfied, he pulled away and brought out a small vial of cream he kept on him, rubbing it into her rear and soothing it. 

At that, he went to her head that rested near the edge of the table, presenting his cock for her perusal. 

"Tell me your secrets, woman. I tire of this game."

She grinned and inched closer to his cock, her long, dark hair falling into her face since it had fallen loose during his spanking. Gently as possible, he pushed it behind her ear and found the lost hair band, tying it back for her. 

Rose sighed and leaned into his touch, eyes drifting closed. They opened quickly when his fingers came to her lips, demanding entrance. 

Pulling out the glove, he said, "If you still won't talk, then I'll choke you so you can't."

She'd choke alright. On his angry, weeping cock, and both wanted it, if her salivating look was any indication. She shimmied forward, bringing her hands closer, trying to reach him sooner. 

"Please," she rasped, falling out of character for a moment. When he didn't move, she looked up, noticing his exasperated face. "Don't," she added, perhaps a beat too late. "It was just a--"

He rewarded her with his cock, and she licked a hot stripe along his length. Her locked hands grasped his base, one hand not quite able to span his girth, and she held him there while she slurped up the pre-cum and sucked his tip into her mouth. 

It wasn't often he let go of control, but he gladly did to let her give him the best blow job in all his life. He could trust her greedy hands and skillful mouth, knowing she loved him and would take care of him as he lost himself in her.

She bobbed her head, taking him deeper, and she made choking noises of pleasure as the table continued to squeak and scrape. Each inch further allowed him to let go a little more, desperate to feel her everywhere. 

Armitage had never been more proud of his Rose in that moment. No matter what position he put her in, she still always managed to suck him like a pro, giving him the greatest pleasure he had ever known. Even he couldn't hold back a few grunts and sighs as she worked him, and when he hit the back of her throat, a growl was ripped from him. Fully seated within her, he knew that this was heaven, especially as she played with his balls. 

Seeing that she was doing so well this time, he decided to hurry things up so they could be joined properly. 

"You are, the most stubborn, remarkable creature I have ever beheld," he muttered brokenly. "I'm going to finish this right now."

His hands pointed at her shirt, giving her a moment's notice to open her mouth. He pulled out after that, groaning again. "Now will you talk?"

"Yes! Yes, sir," she replied, batting her eyelashes. "I've learned my lesson."

"Good girl."

The words slipped out without thinking as he gazed adoringly at her. It was said too softly to be heard by anyone but them, but he still worried. 

"But I still won't tell you what I took."

"Very well," he said, adjusting her ropes and position so she sat on the edge of the table, legs spread and arms still in front of her. "There's only one place left to check. Your shirt and jacket."

As much as the table moved during his repositioning, he could only imagine how it sounded to others on the outside. When she nodded with a wink at her left breast, he knew the information was there.

"I bet it's attached to the inside of your shirt. Raise your arms. Let's see if I'm correct."

"Wait!"

But it was too late. He ripped the jacket apart, buttons flying, and she gasped at his strength. A little destruction of clothes would ensure that others bought their story.

When he found the small object, it was taped over her heart, and he kissed her soundly, lovingly unbuttoning the shirt to preserve that at least. 

As soon as her breasts were revealed, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to be inside her. Now. She was laid out so perfectly, rumpled and determined to see him, and he had missed her so much. 

"Mine."

With one long thrust, he filled her completely, slipping in with little resistance, and she grunted, giving him a look when he didn't immediately pay attention to her breasts.

"How dare you! Give me--"

His mouth swallowed all her protests, and he pulled all the way out, only to fill her harder, just the way she liked it. As she moaned, she pulled him against her needy peaks. Their bodies rolled over the table as they fought for dominance, but eventually Hux won, sitting her on the table with her legs hanging over the edge, all the better to fill her. 

He sucked and plucked at each nipple, giving both equal amounts of love as he began a punishing rhythm within her, and she whined and grunted, calling his name as he entered her, forceful enough to claim every last part of her and Hatter her defenses. With each new thrust, her body lifted off the table, and she clutched his shoulders for support. He couldn't stop touching her breasts and hips, squeezing them tightly.

Her voice rose to a fever pitch as she neared her peak, and he was just as close, his balls and stomach tightening painfully.

"I'm taking what's mine," he said sternly, rubbing her clit. "You're coming with me."

"Armi-ah!"

She came around him, and he found his release seconds later, emptying himself within her. As her orgasm wrecked her completely, her chest rose and fell rapidly, and he helped her through the aftershocks, thrusting shallowly and worshipping her breasts. 

"That, that was--"

She had wide, glassy eyes full of hazy love, and he couldn't have been more pleased. If she was happy, then so was he. 

"A little brutal on my part, but it was necessary to get the information. Thank you for this. The First Order appreciates getting its information back," he said, getting off of her and finding her clothes. "I'll give you a few moments to make yourself presentable."

He took care of her first, making sure her hair and clothes were in order. Right before he got off of her, he whispered, "Is there other information for me, or not?"

"Yes," she replied softly, knowing their rendezvous was drawing to a close. After whispering the top secret Intel, she sassed, "You going to put your pants on, or not?"

"Oh. Right." 

When both were set to rights, he whispered his escape plan for her, opened the binders, and escorted her outside the room, her close behind him to hide the state of the binders. 

The amount of Stormtroopers listening had more than doubled. 

"I have retrieved the stolen data from this rebel, and I'm taking her to the holding cell since she always escapes from the likes of you. Here."

He  _ might  _ have given her a taser and another weapon in the past, but it was a good reason to take her alone this time. With the data in the other men's hands, it seemed much less suspicious as he led her to freedom. 

When they neared the hangar, Rose acted according to plan, slipping free and throwing the binders at his head, sending him to the floor.

She moved above him, sitting on top of his already hard cock and rocking her hips once, gently. "Looks like I escape again, General Hux. Better luck next time!"

She paid for that little roll of her hips later, but she was counting on it, just as much as he was. 

It just meant another strip search would be needed. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
